Coolworm Minion
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic Information Coolworm Minions are aggressive immovable Creatures looking like blue colored Warmworm pets wearing dark blue holiday pet hats that only appear when being summoned by a Trog Trap and either the Trog Trap Events "King of the Chill" or "Troggington fights back" are randomly initiated. They belong to Troggington's Minions, together with other Minion types, and will always be aggressive, even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures" (a "Pro" world option). No "common" Coolworms can be encountered in Creativerse while roaming the game worlds, since they are event-specific Creatures. General information Coolworm Minions, just like the other , wear dark blue holiday hats, while common holiday pet hats that pet owners can provide can only be red, but not dark blue. Troggington's Minions will not drop their blue colored hats when dying either. These Creatures cannot be encountered roaming any Creativerse game worlds, instead they can only be randomly "summoned" when Trog Traps are placed. Trog Traps can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive that lasts for ca. one month around Christmas. When killed, Coolworm Minions will sometimes (not very often) drop special Holiday Loot Bags that will contain items and Rescued Toys similar to the content of Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will spawn after successfully completing Trog Trap Events. Spawning Coolworm Minions are helpers of Troggington and can randomly be summoned by this seasonal Frost Trog after he has been trapped in either a Medium Trog Trap or Large Trog Trap. There is no way for players to control which type of event will activate. These aggressive Creatures will appear when a Medium Trog Trap initiates the events "King of the Chill (Tier 1)"; or when a Large Trog Trap initiates the events "King of the Chill (Tier 2)" or "Troggington fights back". These events can be started anytime during day and/or night. Coolworm Minions cannot be spawned on Mob Spawners anymore. It might be possible that Mob Spawners will become able to spawn Coolworm Minions again in the future though, especially when the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive will again take place. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Aggressive player-spawned Creatures can in a way serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. However, Coolworm Minions are immobile and could only be effective "watch dogs" when spawned in a narrow hallway or doorway. Player-spawned aggressive Creatures cannot be set to "peaceful" on the Mob Spawner. While most aggressive Creatures will automatically be defensive-only if spawned with a Mob Spawner on a game world with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled, event Creatures - which would include Coolworm Minions - have so far always been aggressive when spawned with a Mob Spawner, even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures" (a "Pro" world option). Behavior Coolworm Minions that appear within a certain proximity around either a Medium Trog Trap or a Large Trog Trap are always aggressive towards player characters and will attack them if they get into the range of their attack. These Creatures are even aggressive on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled. Since they are immovable, Coolworm Minions will neither retreat nor will they pursue player characters. However, to complete the Trog Trap Events successfully, it's usually imperative to kill them and such confront them instead of avoiding them. Since these Creatures are not really well visible in the dark aside from their pale color, it is recommended to place Trog Traps into specifically prepared arenas. Combat Coolworm Minions can be killed by 8 hits with a Lumite Sword (or Legendary Golden Sword or Rainbownator 5000 or any other Lumite level sword). In general, these Creatures seem to have the same combat behaviour as Warmworms. They can bite player characters within their reach frontally with their "beak" or can use a "Frost Fountain" very similar to the "Lava Fountain" of Warmworms. To activate their Frost Fountain, the Coolworm Minions will elongate upwards and then erupt small cubes of ice or snow together with frost sparkles that will deal cold damage over time for as long as they hit player characters. However, this usually only is the case for 1-2 seconds and will not keep on inflicting damage, while the Lava Fountains of Warmworms will set player characters on fire and keep on dealing fire damage over time for a few additional seconds. To compensate for this, Coolworm Minions are a bit tougher than Warmworms (they take more hits to kill). Like with most types of Creatures, it is recommended to circle a Coolworm Minion while whacking it with a melee Weapon to avoid being hit by it. In principle is is also possible to position the player character in a certain distance that will enable the player to hit the Coolworm Minion without being hit by it; or to place one block or object of any kind between the Coolworm Minion and the player character in order to "hide" behind it. However, since these Creatures appear during Trog Trap Events, they will often spawn together with other types of Troggington Minions. Because of this, using Explosives like Armor-Piercing Bombs and Explosive Bombs is recommended. Coolworm Minions could theoretically drown when being trapped in/under liquids for too long, even though they seem to be immune to elemental damage dealt by Freeze Bombs, Fire Bombs, Corrupt Bombs, Corrupted Water liquid Lava and the like. These Creatures can also be stunned with Stun Bombs. Loot When killed, Coolworm Minions can drop 1-5 stacks of items in their Holiday Loot Bag. These specialLoot Bags will nearly always contain 1-2 Rescued Toys. Their Loot Bags can additionally randomly contain: * 1-5 Basic Health Potions, * 1-2 Speed Potions, * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, * 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, * 1-2 Crystal Shards, * 1-2 Infused Crystals, * 1-2 Fire Bombs, * 1-2 Freeze Bombs, * 1-2 Force Bombs, * 1-2 Basic Extractors, * 1-2 Advanced Extractors, * 1-2 Basic Excavators, * 1-2 Advanced Excavators, * 1-2 Super Excavators, * 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, * 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, * 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, * 1-2 Frigid Pies, * 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, * 1-2 Frigid Soups, * 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, * 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns * and/or other similar items. Taming Coolworm Minions cannot be tamed and will refuse to become your Pets. They are probably only loyal to Troggington III. Other Minions of Troggington * Miru Minions * Chizzard Minions * Rambeau Minions Category:Creatures Category:Events Category:Event Creatures Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Aggressive Creatures